Wanna Make You Feel Wanted
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Hannily one shot series following my story "You Could Be The Light That Opens Up My Eyes" Rated T for now. Could change to M depending on what you guys want to see.


**Hey loves. So this is the first installment of the one shot series following my story "You Could Be The Light". I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been working on my story "It'll Always Be You" a lot lately and haven't felt like working on anything else until now.**

**Anyway, you don't necessarily have to have read "You Could Be The Light", but it would help you understand the characters and universe this series is set in since it is AU. Like I said, these will just be one shots. Some will take place during the time period the story took place that didn't make it in and some will be future stuff.**

**Just like the actual story, all these one shots will be in Hanna's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

Prom was coming up in a few weeks and Emily still hasn't asked me to be her date. While it was understood that we would be going together, it would still be nice for her to ask me. Maybe I should just ask her.

Emily and I had plans for a picnic in the park today, so I was getting ready to meet her there. It was an unusually warm spring day in Pennsylvania so I decided on wearing my hair in a fishtail braid, a red bandana tied around my head just past my hairline, a pair of black shorts, a white shirt, and finished it all up with some red vans. Casual, but still cute.

I bound down the stairs and out the front door, hopping into my car and putting on my silver aviators before rolling the windows down and pulling out of the driveway. I text Emily that I'm on my way and relish in the feel of the breeze running across my face.

I make it to the park five minutes later and easily pull into a good spot in the parking lot. I hop out of the car and make my way to the path that leads to the lake. I can see the blanket and basket that Emily set up, but she is nowhere to be found. I look around for her, but I still don't see her anywhere. I walk a bit closer before I see a small golden retriever puppy running over to me. He couldn't be more than a few months old.

I smile as I crouch down onto the ground, "Hey, little guy. Where'd you come from? You shouldn't be running around here on your own."

I scratch the puppy's head and look around for its owner, but there doesn't seem to be anyone looking for him. I focus my attention back on the animal in front of me and notice that he is wearing a collar and tags. I lean down to take a look at his tags to see if there is a name and phone number for his owner on them. As soon as I get close enough, the small pup wags his tail and licks at my face happily. I laugh and accept the kisses eagerly.

"Alright, buddy. Let me see your tags," I chuckle, pulling the retriever into my arms and cradling him.

I pull the tag into my hand and turn it away from the blinding light of the sun so I can see the inscription on it:

_Prom?_

I look around the area in front of me confusedly before I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"So what do you say?" I quickly turn around with the puppy in my arms and find Emily standing there with a huge smirk on her face and a white rose in her hand. "Will you do me the honor of being my date to prom, Miss Marin?" she asks cheekily.

I hide my grin as I avert my eyes to the ground and close the distance between us. Once her lower body comes into view I look up to meet her eyes while taking off my sunglasses, squinting slightly since the sun is right behind her. "That depends..."

Emily looks at me with raised eyebrows, "On what?"

"Do I really get to keep the puppy?"

"Absolutely, he's all yours babe," she laughs lightly.

I lean up until I'm a hairsbreadth away from her lips and whisper, "Yes, I will be your date, Miss Fields."

I feel Emily smiling against my lips before kissing me soundly. When I go to deepen the kiss, the puppy wiggles in my arms as he leans up and licks across the underside of my jaw over to Emily's. We laugh as we break the kiss and settle our attention on our new addition.

"Oh, this is also for you," Emily says as she hands me the rose.

"Thank you, baby. You really are the best girlfriend I could ask for," I smile and kiss her again.

**-x-x-x-**

**Leave a review if you'd like. If you have a prompt you want me to write for this let me know. I will leave a list of the ones I already plan on writing at the bottom. Thanks so much for being patient with me getting this out. **

**If you're not already reading it, and if it interests you, I'm also working on a Hannily vs. Emison love triangle story that I mentioned above. It's called "It'll Always Be You" so if that sounds like something you'd like, check it out.**

**PROMPTS FOR THIS SERIES THAT I ALREADY HAVE: **

**Carnival date. Tutoring session in the library. Graduation. College. Family trip to Disneyland.**


End file.
